The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of dispenser device of the type comprising a reservoir for a fluent or flowable filled material i.e. a material which is to be dispensed as well as containing a piston pump equipped with a valve arrangement.
Dispenser devices of this type are known to the art in numerous constructional embodiments. They are typically quite complicated in construction and accordingly expensive. Furthermore, they simultaneously markedly inhibit the free construction or design of the apparatus with which such dispenser devices are employed. Thus, it is for instance difficult to construct the reservoir as a cartridge, since for the purpose of connecting the same with the pump there is required a detachable conduit connection. Moreover, the valve arrangement of the state-of-the-art dispenser devices employ automatically activated or even better stated pressure-activated valves, since the positive actuation of the valves requires a complicated valve mechanism which cannot readily be employed for spatial, cost or also functional reasons.